Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{3}{4}$ is $ \dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{3 \times 4}{4 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{12}{12} $ The numerator and denominator have a common divisor of $12$, so we can simplify: $ \dfrac{12}{12} = \dfrac{12 \div 12}{12 \div 12} = 1 $